Cancer Care Delivery Research Program Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR) Program is to conduct research that informs improvement in the delivery of high-quality, patient-centered care to individuals and populations with cancer. CCDR accomplishes this work by convening members around shared goals: building collaborations that develop, test, and implement strategies to optimize the delivery of cancer care, advancing research methods, constructing data sources, and training the next generation of cancer care delivery researchers. The program has 66 members, representing six DF/HCC institutions and 13 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $4.6 million in total costs from the NCI and $5.7 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Care Delivery Program members published 1,160 cancer- relevant papers. Of these 31% were inter-institutional, 23% were intra-programmatic, and 44% were inter- programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.